Moje Final Fantasy Versus XIII
by SerahFanGirl
Summary: Valentine to członkini "Invicto", wróg Noctisa i jego królestwa. Podczas tej przygody poznajemy jej historię. NoctisXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Zamykam oczy, czekając na strzał od mojego oprawcy. Celuje, słyszę jak przeładowuje broń. Nie uciekam, nie ma po co i nie ma gdzie. Poswięcam się z miłosci…mój brat musi życ. Odbezpiecza, już tylko chwila. Strzał…ale nic nie czuję. Otwieram oczy i przerażona widzę plamę krwi. Mój oprawca nie ma już naboi i zwiewa do lasu. Ja idę w stronę ciała. Klękam i zaczynam płakac. To on, mój brat, Leon. Patrzy się na mnie, pluje krwią ale nie wygląda na smutnego, wręcz przeciwnie uśmiecha się. Zanim zamyka oczy na wieki wieków, szepcze do mnie te oto słowa:**_

_**-Crystallum rex umquam egressus.- co oznacza „Kryształ Królewski nigdy nie zgasnie" i podaje mi lekki, czarny woreczek. To ostatnie jego słowa, po których umarł. Nie wiedziałam co jest w tej paczce ale schowałam ją głęboko do plecaka. Wykończona i z krwawiącym ramieniem od dźgnięcia nożem ruszyłam do lasu. Daleko nie doszłam, usiadłam przy najbliższym drzewie. Nie mogłam przyjąc do wiadomości co się własnie stało. Moja najbliższa osoba i ostatnia z rodziny nie żyje. Ogrania mnie rozpacz, czuję, że nie dam rady. Nie ma już nikogo kto by mi pomógł. Założę się, że mój oprawca i jeszcze dwie pozostałe przy życiu osoby polują już na mnie. Jednak, patrzę na woreczek, który dostałam od mego brata, cos we mnie pęka. Biorę moją broń, nóż i to ja owładnięta pragnieniem zemsty zaczynam polowanie na nich. Wspinam się na drzewo. Nim mijają 3 godziny dwóch już nie żyje, jeszcze jeden, ten główny. On będzie zdychał w męczarniach. Znajduję go przy wodopoju, jego mina była bezcenna, zdziwił się na mój widok. Mimo to nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, szybko złapał topór. Był to wysoki blondyn, myślał, że nie mam z nim szans. Przeliczył się. Przyznam, że na początek wygrywał, był silniejszy ale co z tego. Byłam tak zwinna, że z prędkością swiatła upadł na ziemię. Stracił topór, a w sztukach walki byłam najlepsza z całego składu więc nie miałam z nim większego problemu. Wtedy dopiero zaczął błagac o litość, żebym go nie zabijała. Zemsta wzięła górę, zaczęłam go dźgac, byłam w trybie szału, nie wiedziałam co robię, gdy tylko wróciłam do normalności, zauważam jego ciało rozwalone na strzępy i nie wiadomo czego daje mi to wielką satysfakcję. Nagle podchodzi trzech mężczyzn w czarnych kapturach, ten pośrodku stanął 2 metry przede mną.**_

_**-Bądź błogosławiona przez Etro, przetrwałas teraz udasz się z nami do bazy.- odpowiedział i gestem pokazał abym podążała za nim. Uczyniłam tak jak sobie tego życzył. Na polanie stał wielki czarny helikopter. Wchodząc do niego widziałam zwłoki Leona na polanie. Znów się wróciło te wspomnienie i cała satysfakcja uleciała. Na miejsce tego pojawiła się ponownie rozpacz. Lecąc do bazy przypomniałam sobie o woreczku. Wyciągnęłam go, tak aby nikt nie zauważyła i ukratkiem spojrzałam do srodka. Był tam niebieski kryształ. A więc to była ta cała tajemnica. Szybko go chowam i lądujemy. Wyszłam i na placu w rzędzie stały osoby takie jak ja. Po prawej chłopacy, a po lewej dziewczyny. Przyprowadzono mnie to pierwszego szeregu. Na podium stał siwowłosy mężczyzna, poznałam go, był to król. Spojrzał się na mnie i na inne dzieci. Odchrząknął. **_

_**-A więc zastanawiacie się po co tu przybyliście i dlaczego musieliście zabijac swoich kompanów. Otóż, wy ocaleni jesteście wybrańcami, przegrani nie mogą towarzyszyc nam walce o kryształy. Już niedługo będzie największym i najsilniejszym krajem. Czeka was dwa lata morderczych treningów, po czym zostaniecie wysłani do koszar na naszym zamku królewskim i tam staniecie się oficjalnie jednostką specjalną „Invicto". Pamiętajcie od teraz liczycie tylko na siebie, każdym innym macie gardzic, najlepsi tylko się tam dostaną.I jeszcze jedno dyscyplina i zero litości i uczuc do przeciwnika. Jasne!- po tym jak skończył wszyscy odpowiedzieli „Yes, sir" i poszli do swoich kwater aby następnego dnia zacząc treningi. Od tej pory wszyscy ludzie, z którymi miałam styczność byli dla mnie obcy. Nikomu nie ufałam. Byłam jak maszyna, zabijałam aby przetrwac i nie okazywalam litości dla nikogo. Tego dnia nie zapomnę nigdy. Był to 5 Sierpnia, tego dnia kończyłam 15 lat.**_

_**To na razie taki wstęp ale postaram się aby było tego więcej. Mam nadzieję, że podoba się i przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. Pa Buziaki **_____


	2. Spotkanie

_**3 lata później…**_

Siedzę w dużej hali kongresowej. Odbywa się własnie co tygodniowe spotkanie grupy „Invicto" z królem Tenebrae. Miejsce to przypomina bardziej salę balową. Jej sciany są pokryte malowidłami, które przedstawiają sceny antyczne, podłoga jest cała w mozaikach, a nogi od wielkiego, długiego stołu są pokryte złotem. Ze wszystkich 20 miejsc, zajętych jest tylko 8. Król siedzi na srodkowym krzesle tak aby wszyscy go widzieli. Szczerze nic się nie zmienił od tych 3 lat. Ku jego prawicy siedział kapitan drużyny „Invicto", Viktor, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, miał rude włosy i zielone, małe oczy. Po lewej stronie od króla siedział najlepszy komandos, as drużyny, Cogere, 2 metrowy olbrzym, któremu nie brakowało krzepki w rękach, a nawet największe stalowe drzwi umiał przesunąc. Obok niego siedziała główna cicha zabójczyni, Deborah, niska, z czarnymi, krótkimi włosami, była bardzo zwinna. Obok niej siedział drugi komandos, Vergil, bardzo podobny do Cogere tyle, że bardzo niski jak na faceta, był raptem wyższy ode mnie 4 centymetry, a ja miałam 164 cm wzrostu. Następnie siedziało obok siebie dwóch snajperów, Arnold i Zuzhar, tych dwóch nigdy ale to przenigdy nie chybiło w żaden narzucony im cel, byli perfekcjonistami i zawsze celowali w głowę. No i ja, siedziałam na krzesle obok Viktora. Byłam głównym zwiadowcą zespołu. W drużynie odznaczałam się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami sztuk walki ale i tym, że byłam najbardziej cichą osobą w zespole. Nie byłam za wysoką osobą, dobrze zbudowaną, miałam długie brązowe włosy zaplątane w warkocza i brązowe oczy. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w siebie bez namiętnie, a nawet z wrogością. Od ponad roku byliśmy grupą, a nadal uważaliśmy każdego z nas za osobę obcą. Z 40 osób, przetrwało 7, wszyscy są teraz tu. Król odchrząknął.

- Więc otwieram posiedzenie, dzisiaj porozmawiamy o kilku zmianach.- siwowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na Viktora.- Zapewne wiecie już o strefie 21, której prace zostały ukończone niedawno. Dziwicie się, że wam wczesniej o tym nie powiedziałem ale uważałem to za nieważne. To prawda jest to baza wojskowa tuż przy granicy kraju, została zrobiona aby nie dopuścić do inwazji, gdyby do tej doszło. To wszystko co powinniescie wiedziec, a teraz rutynowo…- jak zawsze każdy wsłuchiwał się uważnie, jedynym, który zawsze zabierał głos był Viktor.

2 godziny później, spotkaie zostało zakończone. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony, większość z nas poszła pewnie do Sali cwiczeń, ja już byłam tam rano i trenowałam przez dobre 4 godziny więc już nie musiałam. Jedyną ciekawą rzeczą, o której powiedział nasz władca była „strefa 21". Baza wojskowa? Ciekawe. Byłam pierwszą osobą z drużyny, która się o tym dowiedziała, usłyszałam to przypadkowo przechodząc obok Sali tronowej. Cos mi jednak nie pasowało. Była 17.00, kolacja będzie dopiero za 2 godziny. Nie mając co do roboty udałam się do pokoju. Był on usytuowany na ostatnim 9 piętrze. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do pokoju. Był bardzo przestronny i wygodny. Było tam duże podwójne łóżko, plazma, sofa, biurko z komputerem, półka z książkami i za rogiem pokoju, duża toaleta. Krócej mówiąc-Luksus. Jako elita, mielismy wszystko najlepsze. Podeszłam do półki z książkami i wzięłam jedną z nich. Usiadłam na sofie i zaczęłam czytac. Książka miała tytuł „Regius Arbor Lucius" co oznaczało-„ Królewskie Drzewo Lucius". Była ona cała po łacinie ale rozumiałam wszystko od słowa do słowa. Tylko osoby z rodziny królewskiej potrafiły łacinę, ja, jednak z niej nie pochodziłam. Moja mama znała łacinę i mnie jej uczyła. Nagle poczułam wszech ogarniającą mnie frustrację, odłożyłam książkę na stolik i wzięłam moją twarz w obie ręce. Wspomnienia jak one bolą. Nie płakałam, nie mogę to i tak nic nie zmieni. Nawet dobrze nie pamiętałam mojej mamy twarzy. To było jak za mgłą, jedyne co sobie przypominałam to jej uśmiech, jej ostatni do mnie uśmiech.

-AAAA!- krzyknęł łam gdzies czy mnie ktos usłyszy. Czemu nadal to czuję, tą rozpacz. To było tak dawno kiedy oni zgineli. CZEMU!? NIE! Nie mogę być słaba. Wzięłam się w garsc. Wzięłam klucz, wyszłam, zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam na miasto. Czemu nie mogę być jak inni z „Invicto" oni na pewno nie użalają się nad przeszłością tak jak ja, oni zapomnieli, a ja nadal muszę pamiętac i zachowywac się jak słaba istota zagubiona w mroku. NIE! Jeśli będę słaba, oni to zauważą, a tylko silni mogą życ na tym swiecie. Tak myślałam, tak mnie nauczono. Tak bez celu zaczęłam chodzic po miescie. Nasz kraj nie prosperował najlepiej, budynki tutaj bardzo przypominały renesans, tyle, e mielismy kablówkę, auta, itp. Nie mielismy kryształu więc o rozwój było trudno ale sobie zawsze radziliśmy. Jedynym budynkiem, typowy architektonicznie dla XXI w był pałac, w którym mieszkałam. Było późno więc wracałam się do pałacu, gdy nagle zauważyłam cos dziwnego. Przez bramę miasta wjechały 4 wielkie samochody pancerne, a jeszcze 7 wyjechało w stronę granicy. Że niby do strefy 21. Szłam dalej, a tu nagle koło mnie przejechały dwie wielkie ciężarówy, kierowały się do pałacu. Wyglądały jakby wiozły cos ciężkiego. Byłam zbyt ciekawa. Postanowiłam, że po kolacji, gdy będzie mniej ludzi w zamku pójdę spojrzec o co chodzi, oczywiście po cichu. Weszłam do zamku i udalam się do królewskiej jadalni. Jedlismy razem z królem i jego rodziną. Zawsze siedziałam obok samej księżniczki Stelli. Nie była taką zwykłą księżniczką. Była bardzo miła, uczynna i nie wiem dlaczego ale lubiłam jej towarzystwo. Ona moje zresztą też. Po kolacji udalam się do pokoju, czekałam 3 godziny. Była 23, to dobry czas na szpiegowanie.

- Ile będziesz stał ?- spytalam przez zamknięte drzwi, szykując się do drogi. Wszedł Viktor i Deborah. Zdziwilam się bo tylko jedno z nich wyczaiłam. Patrzyli się na mnie a ja na nich. Facet podszedł.

- A więc wybierasz się na przeszpiegi.- powiedziałam, a ja byam cicho jak grób.- Pewnie też widziaas te ciężarówki, nie martw się nic nie powiemy, tylko chcemy, że jak cos się dowiesz, masz nam powiedziec pierwszym. Król cos ukrywa przed nami. To jasne ty nam powiesz, a my nie powiemy królowi.

- Dobra.- odpowiedziałam. Deborah uśmiechnęła się, i wyszła, a tuż za nią Viktor. Zamknęłam na klucz drzwi od pokoju. Nie zamierzałam wychodzic drzwiami. Otworzyłam okno i wyszłam przez nie. Przetrzymałam się otwartego okna. Odbiłam się od niego i wskoczyłam na gzyms i zaczęłam pomału isc w stronę tylnej części budynku. Wreszcie widzę hangary na dole. Zaczęłam przeskakiwac na gzymsy na dole, a gdy byłam dosc blisko ziemii zeskoczyłam. Zrobiłam fikołek do przodu i schowałam się w cieniu. Dwóch strażników przeszło, a ja szybko wkradłam się bez zbędnego hałasu do srodka hangaru. Wewnątrz było ciemno, naszczęscie, wzięłam latarkę. Włączyłam i oniemiałam ze zdziwienia. Znajdowały tam się trzy najnowsze modele pancerników i czołgów. Musieli je sprowadzac bo u nas w ogóle ich nie było. Tuż przy wjeździe do srodka były trzy ciężarówki. Podeszłam i próbowałam jedną z nich otworzyc. Zamknięta. Spojrzałam na zamek. To już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Na 100% ciężarówki nie były też od nas, także sprowadzane. Nagle zauważyłam, że na stole leży jakis kwitek. Szybko poszłam wziąć i go sprawdzic. Na kartce była dzisiejsza data. Napisane tam było, że dostarczono 5 ciężarówek z bronią, 7 czołgów, 3 pancerniki i 4 szturmowce. Jezu! Jeszcze na dole zobaczyłam, że jutro ma dojsc dostawa 3 szturmowców, pancernika i 2 ciężarówek z bronią. Jednak, najbardziej ją zdziwiło, że na dole widniała insygnia królewska, naszego króla. Wystarczy tyle ile się dowiedziałam.

2.00 w nocy. Leże w łóżku i nie mogę zasnąc. Mam mętlik w głowie. Nurtuje mnie dużo pytań. Po co mu tyle militarii. Jak na najbliższe osoby króla, bardzo mało wiemy. Mimowolnie naszła mnie mysl ale za wszelką cenę chciałam ją od gonic.

- On szykuje się na wojnę.- szepnęłam do siebie. Niestety ale to wszystko na to wyglądało. Odwróciłam się na bok i zasnęłam.

Spałam gdy nagle obudziło mnie dziwne niebieskie światło. Od razu pomyślałam, że to ktos obcy więc chwyciłam nóż spod poduszki. Raz…Dwa…Trzy. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka z nożem w prawej ręce. Nikogo nie było. Zdziwiłam się bo zauważyłam, że światło wydobywało się z komody. Co? Telefon? Otworzyłam komodę, na chwilę poraziło mnie światło. W końcu, otworzyłam oczy i ze zdumieniem uswiadomiłam sobie, że to mój naszyjnik. Wzięłam go do ręki i popatrzyłam się na niego. Studiowałam go gdy w pewnym momencie, nie wiem straciłam kontakt z rzeczewistoscią. Na chwilę znajdowałam się w pustce. Nagle z nikąd pojawiła się postac. Był to chłopak, starszy ode mnie. Dała bym mu 19 lat. Miał czarne szpiczaste włosy i niebieskie oczy, jak kryształ z naszyjnika. Był bardzo przystojny. Patrzył się na mnie, a ja na niego. Żadne z nas się jednak nie odezwało. Kiedy chciałam cos powiedziec zniknął, nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Otworzyłam oczy. Obudziłam się na podłodze z naszyjnikiem w ręce. Wstałam. Nie wiem co się stało ale było to bardzo dziwne. Byłam bardzo zmęczona więc postanowiłam, że rozmyslania przełoże na późnie. Położyłam się i zasnęłam.

_**Hejka, podoba się? Jeśli tak to bardzo się cieszę. Pa**_


	3. Wyjazd ze Stellą

Jedząc sniadanie nadal zastanawiałam się nad całą sytuacją. Król przygotowuje się do wojny, to wiadome ale te dziwne zdarzenie tej nocy nie daje mi spokoju. Spojrzałam na mój naszyjnik. Zawsze miałam go zawieszonego na szyi, lecz kryształ chowałam pod bluzkę, nie potrzebowałam aby ktos widział, że go mam, poza tym…on należy do rodzinnej tajemnicy. Ciągle miałam przed oczami tą wizję, gdzie stoję w nicości z tym chłopakiem. O co w tym chodzi? Własnie brałam do buzi ostatni kęs, po czym ukłoniłam się do króla i innych członków rodziny królewskiej i wyszłam. Zamierzałam pójść do pokoju po ciuchy do cwiczeń i isc na salę gimnastyczną odreagowac.

Raz, dwa, trzy! Przez już 2 godziny cwiczę sztuki walki. Wczesniej potrenowałam walkę z nożami ale po godzinie przerzuciłam się na sztuki walki. Moje ciało już odczuwało zmęczenie, gdyż trenowałam niezwykle intensywnie. Wszystkie osoby na Sali przypatrywały mi się uważnie. Nagle przestałam, popatrzyłam się na nich a oni jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócili do swojej roboty. Nie miałam ochoty dalej ćwiczyć. Podeszłam do ławki, na której była moja woda. Otworzyłam ją i rozkoszowałam się smakiem. Była zimna jak diabli, taka jest najlepsza na treningi. W pewnej chwili poczułam czyjes badawcze spojrzenie na moich plecach. Podejrzewałam, iż był to Viktor albo Deborah. Odwróciłam się i byłam trochę zdziwiona, ponieważ była to księżniczka Stella. Szybko odłożyłam wodę i ukłoniłam się.

- Co mogę dla panienki zrobic?- zapytałam się. Nie lubiłam tych gadek w stylu wieku XIX ale obowiązywała nas etykieta więc musiałam. Blond włosa piękność tylko się uśmiechnęła i podeszła bliżej.

- Proszę mów do mnie Stella, panno Morrieti.

- To ja nalegam abys do mnie mówiła Valentine, po imieniu.- odparłam, a Stella tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową. W pewnej chwili spoważniała i gestem ręki nakazała mi wyjsc z hali. Cos poważnego.

- Mam do ciebie sprawę, Valentine. Niecierpiącą zwłoki. Wiesz dobrze, że za dwa dni odbędzie się podpisanie traktatu.- powiedziała, było słychac, że jest zaniepokojona.- Muszę pojechac tam wraz z ojcem, kilkoma ochroniarzami i chciałabym, żebys pojechała ze mną. Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Proszę!

- Oczywiście to byłaby najczystsza przyjemność ale jednego nie rozumiem… w czym to ja mogę ci pomóc?

- Kiedy będziemy na miejscu to ci powiem tutaj sciany mogó mieć zawsze uszy.- szepnęła do mnie. Nawiązałysmy kontakt wzrokowy. Była tak jakby rozstrzęsiona. Westchnęłam.

- Jeżeli, twój ojciec się zgodzi to pojadę z tobą.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję.- odpowiedziała z ulgą i odeszła. O co tu chodzi? Jezu, ile tajemnic, zagadek i innych problemów. Co się dzieje tutaj? Wiedziałam, że nie dostanę odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania w tym momencie. Zrezygnowana i zmęczona, zabrałam wodę z ławki na hali i poszłam do sojego pokoju, w nadziei na mały odpoczynek. Ciekawe, tylko kiedy to Viktor złoży mi wizytę.

Była 15.00. Obudziło mnie mocne pukanie do drzwi. To na pewno Viktor. Przekręciłam klucz w zamku i go wpuściłam. Usiadł na sofie wygodnie, a ja na brzegu łóżka. Wyglądał na niezwykle zniecierpliwionego więc bez dłuższego czekania opowiedziałam mu o moich odkryciach i spostrzeżeniach. Zajęło mi to około 30 minut. Rudowłosy mężczyzna złapał się za brodę. Myslał. W końcu, odwrócił do mnie wzrok.

- Co do twoich wniosków to zgadzam się. Tylko, że nie zauważyłem aby wydarzyło się cos co przyczyniło się to tego.- znów się zamyslił, ja w tym czasie próbowałam także poukładac puzzle do kupy. Niespodziewanie, wróciło do mnie wspomnienie jak nasz król mówił, że będziemy wielkim państwem i odzyskamy kryształy.

- Może tu chodzi o kryształy.- gdy to powiedziałam, Viktor spojrzał na mnie na początek, wyglądał tak jakby usłyszał jakąs niedorzeczną abstrakcję ale potem cos go zaniepokoiło.

- Muszę isc, czesc.- odpowiedział i wyszedł. Trochę zdziwiła mnie ta jego reakcja i zaczęłam się obawiac, że wygada. Nie wiedziałam co zamierza zrobic. Już 16.50, za 10 minut obiad. Oporządziłam się po czym, wyszłam.

Obiad jak zawsze był pyszny. Wychodziłam, kiedy złapała mnie księżniczka za ramię i poprosiła na słówko. Poszłysmy do punku widokowego, była to najmniej zatłoczona część zamku no chyba, że w czasie bankietów, wtedy były tu tłumy gosci oglądających nocną panoramę miasta. Stella patrzyła się na mnie uradowana.

- Ojciec zgodził się abys ze mną pojechała, mało tego masz być moim osobistym ochroniarzem.

- To mam jechac.

- Tak, mój ojciec dodał, że to rozkaz. No nic, wyjazd jest dzisiaj o 23.30 równo, a powinniśmy być tam o 8.00 rano, weź małą walizkę z najważniejszymi rzeczami, w której ma być także suknia wieczorowa.

- Suknia?- zapytałam trochę z niedowierzeniem.

- Tak, na bankiecie masz się prezętowac pięknie.- odpowiedziała i zaczęła isc w stronę jej pokoju, nagle sobie o czyms przypomniałam.

- Przepraszam, ale nadal nie mam pojęcia w czym miałabym ci pomóc tam i w czym tylko ja mogę.- odwróciła się i spojrzała się na mnie napięcie.

- Mówiłam ci, iż dowiesz się na miejscu.

- Tyle, że ja nie jestem _**panaceum**_, skąd mam wiedziec, czy się nadaję i podołam zadaniu.

- Ja to wiem na 100%. Jestes silna, sprawna, a poza tym do ciebie mam największe zaufanie na tym zamku. Wszyscy wokół mnie są fałszywi, prócz ciebie. Nie wiem czemu ale wydaje mi się, że tak myslę, bo masz w sobie jeszcze uczucia, które zgasło ale nadal pozostałas człowiekiem nie jak te maszyny.- powiedziała pół głosem, uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do pokoju. „Pozostałam człowiekiem"? To co powiedziała, było bardzo miłe ale nie sprawiło mi to przyjemnosci. Moje tymczasowe poglądy na uczucia to „ słabość", tak zawsze mówił król. Byłam trochę zła ale wiedziałam, że chciała po prostu wyrazic to jak mnie lubi. Mój nastrój się polepszył. Wtedy uswiadomiłam sobie, że potrzebuję sukni. Szybko wzięłam z pokoju trochę kasy i pobiegłam do miasta. Szukałam po wileku sklepach, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważyłam piękną długą suknię, była cała w białych brylancikach, a do tego w kolorze kosci słoniowej obcasy. Była boska, po raz pierwszy w życiu zachwyciłam się tak na widok sukienki. Weszłam do sklepu. Okazało się, że była tylko jedna taka wyprodukowana, ta na manekinie i była w moim rozmiarze. Kupiłam to wszystko. Jak tylko wyszłam ze sklepu musiałam się spieszyc, kolacja ma być za 20 minut. Zaczęłam biec aby się nie spóźnic. Po drodze znów mijałam te wielkie ciężarówy i jednego pancernika wszystkie wyjeżdżały z miasta.

Kolacji towarzyszyła niemiła atmosfera. Nie wiedziałam o co mogło pójść ale podejrzewała, iż ma to cos wspólnego z Viktorem. Skończyłam jesc, miałam własnie się zbierac, gdy król oznajmił, że chce się ze mną widziec w sali tronowej sam na sam. Bałam się, że wygadał Viktor. Jeśli tak zrobił to niech lepiej nie wie co z nim zrobię. Weszłam do wielkiej złotej sali ze złotym tronem na srodku. Król usiadł, ukłoniłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Starzec był poważny.

- Chcę z tobą i tylko tobą omówic pewną kwestię.- zaczął. Nadal wpatrywałam się w niego i co dłużej to trwało tym bardziej serce mi waliło.- Chodzi o wyjazd, jedziesz z moją córką, oficjalnie jestes jej ochroniarzem chodzisz i bronisz jej na każdym kroku. Ale…- i tu na chwilę przystanął. Było mi lżej bo okazało się, że chodzi o wyjazd. On wyglądał natomiast na zmęczonego.- Ale masz o wiele ważniejszą rolę do odegrania tu. To co powiem teraz nie może wyjsc na światło dzienne ani teraz, ani jutro, ani nawet za 5 lat. Jasne.- pokiwałam potwierdzająco.- A więc w trakcie tego pierwszego dnia, przed podpisaniem traktatu, masz przestudiowac cały pałac od stóp do głów. Wszystko masz meldowac do łącznika pomiędzy mną a tobą, będzie nim Deborah. Ona też jedzie. Chcę znac rozkład wart rycerzy, plan zamku, gdzie znajdują się pancerniki i inne bronie, dosłownie wszystko.- słuchałam bardzo uważnie. Tyle, że po co to komu. To wszystko. Muszę się go zapytac.

- To…wszystko, to po co?- zapytałam niesmiało i dodałam.- To tak jakby szykowanie się na wojnę.- Starzec przyjrzał się mnie uważnie, jego mina mówła: „ Ty lepiej się nic nie odzywaj". Był zły.

- Jestes bardzo bystra ale lepiej idź już musisz się szykowac do wyjazdu, a i jeszcze jedno nikt tu nic nie mówiło żadnej wojnie.- powiedział oschłym głosem. Ja w milczeniu opuściłam pomieszczenie.

Będąc w pokoju wiedziałam, że mam rację. Te wszystkie wozy, bronie, zbieranie informacji o miejscu i ostateczna reakcja na niechciane pytanie. On zamierza to zrobic. Było już późno, wyszłam z mała walizką, gdzie już czekało 5 samochodów. Ten drugi był dla Stelli. Własnie przy nim stała blond włosa dziewczyna, spojrzała się i gestem ręki nakazała mi tam przyjść.

- Jedziesz ze mną.- mówiąc to pokazała mi na miejsce obok kierowcy, moja walizka została już włożona do bagażnika. Wsiadłam i czekałam 15 minut, aż wszystko zostało przyszykowane i ruszyliśmy. W samochodzie panowała cisza, było słychac tylko radio. Patrzyłam się na miasto nocą, nawet teraz tętniło życiem. Patrzyłam się na nie przez cały czas. Powodem tego było to, iż nagle poczułam tak jakby był to mój ostani czas kiedy widzę te wszystkie ulice, to miasto.

_**Sorry za wszystkie błędy, mam nadzieję, że się podobało, na pewno będzie tego więcej. Pa wszystkim**___


End file.
